¿Lo entiendes ahora?
by Leona NTF 01
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Muerte y sexo en el futuro. Es una historia de Mikey volviéndose loquito y matando a todo el mundo. Nada muy raro, nada muy normal.
1. Chapter 1

¿Lo entiendes ahora?

¿Lo entiendes ahora? Esa frase para mi esta maldita en su máximo sentido. No comprendo nada de lo que me rodea. Nunca lo hare. Ya estoy atascado en eso. Me he rendido. He dejado de notar el tiempo. He dejado de sonreír sin motivo. Solo sonrió. No lloro, si tengo ganas de llorar, sonrió.

Lo malo de esto es que he olvidado como controlar mis sonrisas. Solo salen de por si, sin razón.

La gente dice que soy un monstruo y tienen razón no encajo en la mente humana. No entiendo la razón por la que existimos, yo y mis hermanos. Hubiera preferido morir a penas nacer que eso.

Muchas veces me he detenido a pensar en el suicidio pero ¿Para que hacer un acto tan humano si los mismos humanos que odio con tanta fuerza son la razón de ello?

Lo he tenido claro. No debo mostrar mi verdadero ante mi familia, un ser callado y horrible que cada vez que ve a un humano solo piensa en las diez mil formas en que podría morir y muchas de ellas son tan macabras que quien encuentre el cuerpo quedaría tan pero tan traumado que nunca mas volvería a dormir tranquilo. ¿Por qué? Porque eso soy, queriendo o no, eso soy. Un asesino. Muchas de las muertes que provoco las hago con una tortura y una crueldad asombrosa ¿Como voy a olvidar a aquella mujer de cuarenta años que secuestre y que por alguna razón quise violar? ¿Como olvidar a ese niño y las lagrimas de dolor que solto cuando le pase mi pija por su culito y sus gritos?

El día que uno de mis hermanos se entere de aquello lo matare. Ya me lo imagino, Donatello encontrando mi diario y mis dibujos que contienen una y mil verdades de mi alma. Entonces yo entraría al lugar, tendría que sacar la cadena que siempre llevo conmigo y lo ahorraría con ella. Mientras que deja de recibir aire a sus pulmones le susurraría _"Es triste ¿No lo crees, Donnie? Matar a una mente tan brillante es algo feo pero solo dejo que mis victimas vean mi verdadero ser y tu lo viste. Debes ser una victima" _ También quizás le narraría sobre lo feliz que me hace matar a alguien que se enamoro de un monstruo humano. Porque todos somos monstruos. Nadie se ha salvado de serlo. Nadie.

Me llamo Miguel Ángel y ya no se ni que hacer con esta vida. Con esta mente, mejor dicho. Esta mente tan putrefacta como morbosa. Cualquiera de las dos funciona bien como definición.

Nop, no lo entiendo. No entiendo ni porque me gusta hacerlo

_¿Lo entiendes ahora?_ No, no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada.

_¿Lo entiendes ahora? _No.

_¿Lo entiendes ahora? _¡CALLATE!

_¿Lo entiendes ahora? _¡LLEVAS AÑOS EN MI CABEZA DICIENDO LO MISMO Y NI SIQUERA ME HAZ DICHO QUE CARAJO DEBO ENTENDER!

_¿No lo entiendes? Tus hermanos son el problema. Ellos siempre te han tratado como un estorbo una basura. Alguien que no sabe ni cuanto es dos mas dos. Creen que eres un alma libre de pecado cuando en realidad eres un ser maldito. El diablo en persona. Una sentencia de muerte para aquellos que los obligan a vivir escondidos por miedo y sin embargo no tienen la culpa. Ellos te ven como el monstruo que eres ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Sabes a quien debes matar?_ Hubieras sido mas claro y hubieras explicado las cosas con calma. Lo entiendo ahora, debo matar a mis hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Matando a mis hermanos

La sangre que estaba encima de la navaja era un claro indicio de que había estado haciendo. Quizás no tan notable, pero indicaba que yo no estaba en nada bueno.

_"Recuerda limpiarla" _Dijo la voz de Mike en mi cabeza. Reí.

"**Lo se, idiota. Si no me atraparan y tendré que matarlos de inmediato**" Sonreí. Michelangelo era mi voz mental que siempre se encargaba de cuidarme. Su nombre se lo puse porque me resultaba extraño llamarlo Voz en mi cabeza. Elegí eso porque es parecido a mi nombre (Miguel Ángel) y además podía llamarlo Mike, mientras que yo era Mikey.

No era como _ellos_, el sabia que podía hacer cosas por mi cuenta y no me exigía ni me llamaba idiota como _ellos, _aquellos que no quería ni nombrar y ya había matado.

…

_Salí de mi habitación alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. No tenia mucho tiempo y debía actuar rápido. _

_El primero seria Donatello, así que fui hasta el laboratorio donde seguramente estaría dormido. Para su mala suerte, estaba allí. Pobre idiota. En sus ultimas horas había estado trabajando tan duro por algo que nunca nadie vería completo ni podría completar. Ese sueño que tanto sudor le saco nunca se haría real. _

_Me acerque a el lentamente. Sin hacer un solo ruido. Tal como había calculado estaba dormido en su escritorio. Tenia una sonrisa en su cara bastante estúpida y murmuraba un nombre que a medida que avanzaba se volvía mas claro._

_-Abril…Abril….Si…-Decía. Me dio asco pensar en que mi hermano tenia un sueño húmedo con una humana. En medio de sus fantasías puse la cadena en su cuello y la oprimí. Luego de unos minutos abrió sus ojos y se llevo sus manos a la cadena. Reí, no muy fuerte pero reí. _

_-¿Lo entiendes ahora? No soy como pensaban que era, Donnie-Nerd- El vidrio del PC reflejaba su cara de espanto total – No soy su alegre hermanito menor. No, no, no. Soy un asesino. Cuando tenia doce añitos nada mas, fui a la superficie y mate por primera vez. Mate a esos humanos, eran cinco- Mi mente se perdió por unos instantes a ese momento. Dios, mi primer asesinato- La sangre, las tripas, los corazones, los hígados, las piernas y los brazos arrancados. Se sintió tan pero tan bien- Volví a la realidad en donde mi nueva victima estaba a punto de morir- Odio a los humanos, pero ellos me vieron como lo que soy. Un monstruo. No tocare a Abril, Don. No le hare nada. Pero la mataría si no fuera porque es tu amor. Espero que lo sepas- Nunca supe si escucho mi monologo hasta el final. Cuando termine estaba muerto. _

_…_

Esa fue la muerte del genio. Una muerte sumisa, de quien acepta que su destino es morir. Unos pocos minutos mas tarde murió el rudo y atolondrado Raphael.

…

_Entre a la habitación sin hacer siquiera un ruido. Los ronquidos se escuchaban desde el pasillo y martillaban mi cabeza. Que maldita molestia. Era la hora. Era la hora de matar a aquel hijo de puta que tanto me había golpeado, que tanto me había maltratado, que tanto me había insultado, que tan mal me había echo sentir. _

_Empecé a sentir la adrenalina en mi ser. Era algo tan fuerte que me decía a los cuatro vientos que esta muerte la disfrutaría sin parar. Si no hubiera sido mi hermano, hasta me hubiera dicho que debía violarlo. Pero no, lo mataría. Pero de la forma mas lenta posible. _

_Había tomado precauciones para hacer ruido. No muchas, solo las que necesitaba. _

_Lo até a la cama con las cadenas y el seguía roncando. O el tenia el sueño pesado o yo fui muy cuidadoso. Cuando termine pensé "Hora de despertarse, Raphita"_

_Le clave mi navaja en el muslo y su grito de dolor resonó por la habitación. _

_-¡¿MIKEY?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES, ENANO DE MIERDA?!- No respondí. Solo volvi a agrandar esa herida un poco mas. Grito nuevamente y decidí hacer que su dolor creciera. Le arranque un pedazo de carne. _

_Le fui arrancando la piel despacito, despacito. Para que sufriera, el puto. Saque el mechero y le queme la carne, no dejaría que se muriera por hemorragias. Hice lo mismo con su otra pierna deleitándome con su dolor. _

_-¡¿PORQUÉ HACES ESTO?!- Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Veamos. Comencemos que es porque me gusta y porque te odio. Siempre maltratándome, diciéndome insultos y otras cosillas feas. No más, Raphi, No más. _

_Mi tono de voz lo asusto y supe que lo hiba a terminar ahora. Le corte los brazos y ya esta. Lo deje con el dolor y desangrándose. _

...

Leo, fue más fácil. Sabia que el seria el mas difícil de matar por ello, le puse un veneno de serpiente en un té que le lleve la noche anterior. Lo había matado antes que a todos y nadie se dio cuenta. Idiotas.


End file.
